


Что наша жизнь? Игра...

by Toriya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-10
Updated: 2008-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри волнуется. Люциус - развлекается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что наша жизнь? Игра...

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для Читерабоб по заданной фразе.

На Малфой-Мэнор опускался вечер, темные тени тянулись из окон, расчерчивая светлый ковер ровными полосками, которые становились все длиннее. Люциус лежал на диване, укутанный мягким одеялом до самого носа, и страдал. Он терпеть не мог болеть, особенно инфлюэнцей, или гриппом – по-маггловски. Все нужные зелья были предусмотрительно выпиты, но отвратительная ломота, першение в горле и совершенно неаристократичное сопение выводило его из себя и делало глубоко несчастным. Он ворочался, вздыхал и понимал, что еще один такой день будет стоить ему как минимум месяца душевного комфорта.

Впрочем, во всем можно найти свои плюсы. И последние пятнадцать минут Люциус вдохновенно искал.

Ну во-первых, Драко, доведенный страдающим отцом до исступления, сбежал во Францию к Нарциссе. Не то чтобы это был такой уж большой плюс – сына Люциус любил как самого себя, ну… может быть чуть-чуть поменьше, и его присутствие не раздражало, но все-таки надо же иногда и отдыхать друг от друга.

Во-вторых, Снейп сегодня был в ярости, и это приятно щекотало нервы. Во Францию с Драко он поехать не смог, как всегда погрязший в каких-то своих научных или не совсем трудах и заботах, а потому пребывал в архимрачном настроении, и Люциус от души забавлялся, наблюдая очередной припадок бешенства, разогнавший по щелям всех домовиков, которые теперь наверняка не вылезут до завтрашнего утра. Тоже плюс. Иногда их подобострастное пищание начинало раздражать. 

Ну и четвертый плюс, пожалуй, самый приятный, сейчас наконец нарисовался на пороге. Люциус скорчил одну из своих самых страдальческих мин и, чуть приподняв голову, показательно уронил ее обратно на подушки, трагически закатывая глаза. Рука дернулась, в попытке оторваться от одеяла, но бессильно упала обратно. 

\- Ты смерти моей… хочешь? - голос едва угадывался, а паузы между словами создавали полную иллюзию недуга крайней степени тяжести. – Что ты забыл… на этой чертовой кухне? Я тут… совсем один… лежу…

Плюс растерянно замер на пороге, виновато заморгал и кинулся к кровати, держа в вытянутой руке большую фаянсовую кружку, рискуя расплескать содержимое.

Бухнулся на пол, заелозил коленями по ковру, сжал горячими пальцами прохладную ладонь Люциуса, и тот прикрыл глаза, уговаривая себя не отвечать на пожатие, дабы не провалить так блистательно воплощаемую роль.

\- Я палочку здесь забыл, пришлось подогревать на плите. Прости, ладно? Выпей… вот…  
Люциус приоткрыл один глаз, потянул носом. Мягкий запах приятно защекотал ноздри. 

\- Снова это отвратительное маггловское снадобье. Оно мне не помога-а-ает, - застонал Люциус, приподнимаясь и позволяя подпихнуть себе под спину еще одну подушку. 

\- Ну не правда, я же знаю, что тебе вчера понравилось, - заявил нахальный Плюс, прижимая чашку к губам Люциуса. – Ну давай, по глотку, не торопись. За Дра-а-ако…

Люциус смиренно глотнул. В самом деле, как можно не глотнуть за Драко. Даже эту горячую жирную га-а-

\- Поттер! – вдруг гаркнул он, резко поднимаясь и отталкивая от себя кружку.

Гарри от неожиданности плюхнулся на кровать и зашипел, тряся обожженной рукой.

\- Ты опять забыл положить мед! 

\- Ничего я не забыл! – возмутился Поттер, приземляя кружку на ковер. - Две ложки, как ты лю… - он вдруг резко обернулся. Прижал руку к своему лбу, потом – ко лбу Люциуса. И вдруг ткнулся носом прямо в глубокий вырез домашней рубашки. Люциус дернулся и растерянно моргнул. Поттер откровенно ржал, щекоча губами кожу, обдавая грудь влажным теплом, и непонятно было, что делать с такой вопиющей наглостью, то ли опрокинуться обратно на кровать, утягивая мальчишку за собой, то ли…

\- И что это значит? – осведомился Люциус, с удовольствием отмечая, что голос звучит как надо – холодно и строго.

\- Артииист, - всхлипнул Поттер, с трудом приподнимая голову и самым хамским образом дернул Люциуса за растрепавшиеся волосы, притягивая к себе. – Зачем Драко напугал и Снейпа до истерики довел? Развлекаешься, да?

Поттер улыбался и блестел глазами из-под челки. Так заразительно, чтоб его! И Люциус не выдержал – хмыкнул совсем по Снейповски и осторожно, со вкусом, провел кончиком языка по этим растянутым в улыбке губам. Поттер выдохнул, обхватил руками за шею, прижался и замер, явно желая продолжения.

В чашке остывало молоко. Тени уже не ползли по ковру, сумерки затопили комнату, но теперь Люциусу не было до них никакого дела. 

А не такая уж страшная вещь эта инфлюэнца, подумал Люциус, даже, пожалуй… а впрочем, думать сейчас совершенно не хотелось.


End file.
